


The last day without you knowing

by Joonseu



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonseu/pseuds/Joonseu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa had just gotten into a fight about something insignificant. Oikawa felt bad because.... It is the last day they will spend together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last day without you knowing

Oikawa walked up to Iwaizumi's flat, he wasn't replying to his texts or emails. Oikawa knocked on the door , "Iwa-chan, I don't know if you can hear me.... Let me in, I love you. I'm sorry, you were right, I shouldn't have said that about you... Or even me..."   
"You idiot..." Iwaizumi said through the door and opened it. The corner of his eyes were pink, probably from crying.. He still remembers the stupid argument.   
• • •  
'You idiot!! You are the greatest captain that Aoba Josai has ever had!!' Iwaizumi yelled at Oikawa. All Oikawa had said was that he was a failure, yet it still infuriated Iwaizumi.   
'If I'm the best captain that we've ever had, then why did I lead our team to lose?! Why have I failed the whole team?! They know how badly we've lost and so do you!!! And it's all my fault!!' Oikawa screamed back at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by his collar and kissed him, but Oikawa pushed him away and walked out of the flat. As he was walking out he said 'Think about what kind of ace you are, and how many points you've scored for our team'  
• • •   
Oikawa threw his arms around Iwaizumi and kissed him passionately. "Iwaizumi..." Iwaizumi backed up a little at the fact that Oikawa used his actual name instead of calling him by his nickname. Oikawa's face looked serious, which scared Iwaizumi a bit, did Oikawa cheat? With the little time he left? Thoughts like that raced through his mind in that moment. "Y-yes, Oikawa?" The look on Oikawa's face dissapeared and turned into his usual playful self. His eyes went from dead to alive, as if he'd come back to life. "Oh, it's nothing serious, I'll tell you tomorrow!" Oikawa said that knowing that he wasn't going to actually tell him, but he would find out himself. Iwaizumi pulled him into the flat and sat on the couch, pulling Oikawa into his lap and burying his face in the crook of his neck. "You smell good." Oikawa giggled at Iwaizumi's words. "Don't you always say that?" Oikawa said as he pushed Iwaizumi onto his back and cuddled him. "I'll say that until it isn't true anymore..." Iwaizumi held him tight as they both fell asleep.  
• • •   
Oikawa woke up and looked at the time.. It was 1:02... Two minutes after his death time, but he wasn't dead. Was it because he snuck out of the hospital for a week? Did he magically cure himself? He grabbed his phone and wrote Iwaizumi a long text just in case. He waited a few minutes, and nothing. So he got up without waking Iwaizumi and left, he was across the street from the whole complex when it hit. A wave of pain was sent through his body as if he was dropped in acid, no sizzling, just pain. He grabbed his phone shaking and sent the message to Iwaizumi, he dialed for the police but it was too late, he blacked out and was on the floor as the operator repeated the word "hello". The last thing he heard was sirens in the distance.  
• • •   
Iwaizumi woke up and looked around, Oikawa wasn't there... He must've gone home Iwaizumi thought to himself and tried to read the clock, but it was too far away so he grabbed his phone and checked the clock. Iwaizumi saw a text from Oikawa, it was a long text , which Oikawa never sends, he clicked on it and began to read it;

Iwaizumi, I love you, and you know that already. I wanted you to know for sure though, I will say it a million times until there's a word that has more meaning than love. I hope that I'm in your heart because you sure as hell are in mine, if I'm not at my house, then I'm most likely at the nearest hospital, but please don't go looking for me. I love you.

Iwaizumi bit his bottom lip to hold any tears that dared to fall. "Don't say that like you're saying goodbye." He whispered and wiped a tear that came out. He grabbed a sweater, left his house and headed towards Oikawa's house. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Iwaizumi wait a second and knocked again, "give me a second dear!" He heard a woman's voice say on the other side of the door, then he heard the sound of clashing pots and pans. He laughed a little, Oikawa's mom must be as clumsy as him, a woman opened the door. "Tooru?" She looked up and saw Iwaizumi's face, "Oh! Hajime! It's been a while, growing up to be a big man?" She gave him a big hug, but he just stood there. "Is your son home?" She looked at him, confused,  
"Tooru? I thought he was with you,  he said he snuck out to spend his last week with you. He has two more days." Oikawa's mom said as she looked at Iwaizumi, her eyes looked dead. Like Oikawa's.   
"Well, I fell asleep with him on my couch bu-" Iwaizumi remembered that Oikawa said that he'd be at the nearest hospital. He turned away and began sprinting, he didn't know where to go but he knew he was looking for a hospital. There it was, a hospital, he ran inside through the emergency room and ran up to someone that worked there "O-Oikawa Tooru." She looked at him for a second and was thinking, "Iwaizumi?" She asked him, "yes." He confirmed. "Go down the hall and turn left, you will see him on the right... I must tell you though... The nurse just pulled the plug." Iwaizumi's eyes widened at her words. "The plug? No.. No, no, no, no, no!" He kept saying no as he ran to the place Oikawa was at. He got there and saw him. He rubbed his eyes a shook his head 'no, this can be him. This isn't him. This is someone else, Oikawa isn't dead, he's alive. He has more energy than anyone on the planet, he's an idiot. He's not dead, this can't be real' Iwaizumi's thoughts raced through his head. "Damn Oikawa..." Tears started streaming down his face as he said that. Iwaizumi walked up to Oikawa and grabbed his hand, the lack of warmth made him cry even more "dammit Oikawa, why didn't you tell me?" Iwaizumi kissed him one last time and got his phone and texted Oikawa. He combed a hand through Oikawa's hair and left. A faint smile grew onto Oikawa's lips as he took his last breath, he knew exactly what Iwaizumi texted him.   
You will always be in my heart.


End file.
